


First Time Flying

by NymeriaKing (DisappearingGirl)



Series: Tumblr prompt fills [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A lil bit anyway, Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Flying, Hand Jobs, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Subdrop, Subspace, but a lot of it is offscreen, that is uhhh not flying like with wings but getting high from being subby, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappearingGirl/pseuds/NymeriaKing
Summary: My fill for the Kyluxcantina Week 63 prompt: "first time flying."Flying, /ˈflīiNG/: an altered state of consciousness experienced by submissives with intense focus upon their Master





	First Time Flying

_Thwack!_

“Ninety-two, sir.”

_Thwack!_

“Ninety-three, sir.”

_Thwack!_

“...”

Instead of waiting for Kylo to procure the number from the now-deep recess of his mind, Hux simply strikes him again across the back of his thigh.

Then again.

And again.

When he reaches one hundred, he gently lowers Kylo's legs back down to the bed, folding them over to one side to give them a rest and free his arms. These next few minutes are crucial.

Kylo is trembling. His bottom is blotched with red, his face is glistening with so many shed tears. But most importantly, and this is key, he's focused.

His eyes have been studiously fixed to Hux's for the past hour. Even through the tears, his gaze has remained steady. Every time he speaks, he addresses Hux properly.

With this latest rush of endorphins and adrenaline helping to hone that focus, Hux knows that Kylo is ready to fly. He crawls and kneels on all fours over him, holding his wide open gaze. With one hand, he caresses his face, runs his hand down his neck, over his bite-bruised chest and across his stomach, and slips it down between his gathered legs. He grasps the hard cock waiting there.

Kylo gasps, and he lets go.

He sits back on his heels and pulls Kylo's legs apart for the first time this night, carefully arranging them to straddle his hips and rest softly against his own spread thighs.

Kylo is exposed now. The head of his reddened cock glistens with precum, but he makes no move to touch himself. His eyes are still fixed on Hux. He's opened up a lot since they started.

Hux starts with a soft stroke on the inside of his thigh, at the border where red meets white. Back and forth, back and forth, and after a few repetitions, the leg twitches. He mirrors it on the other side to the same effect.

He gives an experimental little dig of the nails and gets a sharp gasp. Then a quick pinch and deep moan.

“You're doing so wonderful,” Hux offers quietly, ghosting a hand up the inside of his thigh and tracing a line to his cock. He presses his thumb lightly to the base.

Kylo opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

“Do you want more?” he asks.

He nods, eyes wide, and Hux pinches his thigh again, wrapping his other hand firmly around his cock. He gives achingly slow strokes, pulling a gasp from deep within Kylo's chest.

Hux watches as tears well up in those deep, earthy eyes again, and they keep staring straight back at him, not a flicker to the left or right. Normally so closed, his gaze now shows Hux everything. The devotion, the reliance, the need — it's all right there, on display.

Hand still softly stroking Kylo's cock, he lifts one heavy leg up and crosses it over his head to rest that knee on his opposite shoulder. It's a practiced move, and Kylo whines softly in anticipation of another spanking. For now, though, Hux just rakes his nails lightly down from knee to his buttock.

“You're such a good boy, Kylo,” he murmurs, running his fingertips back up.

Kylo smiles. The expression is a cute mixture of dopey and sexy, and Hux bites a lip to keep his own face from looking just like that.

“You're _my_ good boy, aren't you, Kylo?” Fingernails down.

Kylo hums.

“You belong to me?” Fingertips back up.

Kylo hums again.

“You love me?” He takes his hand from Kylo's cock and braces Kylo's knee with it instead.

“I love you,” Kylo breathes.

_Thwack!_

Kylo would scream if he had any air left in his lungs. Instead, he sobs and shudders violently. Hux strikes him again before he can get a breath in, then again after that. Each strike is harder than the next, louder and more brutal.

He stops the spanking abruptly, squeezing hard on that abused red line where thigh meets cheek. Kylo’s still staring at him, but it's less focused.

“How are you feeling?”

He doesn't give any sign that he heard Hux. His breathing is shallow, his pupils are blown wide, his entire face is pink. He doesn't speak, just stares.

Perfect.

Hux drops Kylo's legs back over to one side and settles down next him on the other. Kylo, against any judgement he doesn't really have at his disposal, tries his hardest to twist back and keep Hux's face in view.

“I've got you,” he whispers into Kylo's ear, placing a kiss there, and then another one on his lips. He snakes an arm around his waist and grips his cock tight. After a few pumps, his cock spills its load onto the coverlet beneath him, but the flying man shows no awareness of the sexual release. It might add to the high, but Hux just makes sure it's done for later comfort.

He reaches up above their heads to the top of the bed to snatch the blanket he stashed there earlier. Working it down underneath Kylo's shoulders, he keeps guiding him slowly back to himself in soft tones.

“I've got you,” he repeats, wrapping him up tight in the blanket and securing him further in his arms. “Just let yourself relax, I'll be right here with you all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Flopping between an extended version of this, an extended Kylo POV, orrrrrr a full series detailing the development of their relationship and how far they go from here.
> 
> Part of me really wants to do a whole BDSM series, but the entirety of me is a little short on time. Always happy to chat about it, though!
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://nymeriaking.tumblr.com)


End file.
